pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP141: Challenging a Towering Figure!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Palmer has been greeted by many traders, so he sends Dragonite. As they take poses, Ash challenges him to a battle, and so do Dawn and Barry. Barry explains the winner of the battle tomorrow will challenge Palmer himself. He explains that his dad is the Tower Tycoon of Sinnoh Battle Frontier, making Ash pleased to hear whom he will battle with. Later, Dawn confirms to her mom they met Palmer. Ash is excited that he will battle him, but Dawn tells him that she will be the one. Even Brock will enter the battle and goes to tell Croagunk, who is staring at a female Croagunk on TV. Next day, Johanna announces the battle is to commence. She sends Umbreon and Glameow, who display some Contest moves. She announces Palmer, but sees he is not present. He eats some food from Team Rocket's stand. The heroes spot him, though they have doubts about his Tower Tycoon status. Hearing Johanna calls him to the battle field, he gives Ash some snacks and runs off, with the heroes following him. Johanna announces Palmer, the Frontier Brain and tells that everyone can participate in this event and the winner can challenge Palmer himself. Also, the winner will receive a small golden statue. So, many challengers battle each other. In the end, Ash won and has to battle Palmer. Palmer sends a Rhyperior and lets Ash know that never has Rhyperior found a match. Ash knows that speed could be the key to victory, but all others may find themselves defeated quickly. So, he sends Grotle and the battle begins, as Grotle uses Energy Ball. Though Grotle hit it, Rhyperior stands as if nothing happened. Barry explains due to Solid Rock, Rhyperior receives less damage from super-effective attacks. Though Palmer is impressed by this first attack, it still is not much against Rhyperior, as it uses Rock Polish. Grotle uses Razor Leaf, but Rhyperior is quite fast, as Rock Polish increased its speed. Rhyperior uses Sandstorm, engulfing Grotle in it. Grotle receives more damage from Rock Wrecker. Grotle heals himself via Synthesis, though Sandstorm still continues to toll damage on Grotle. With a Razor Leaf, Grotle gets the Sandstorm off. Rhyperior uses Mega Horn, so Grotle retaliates with Energy Ball. They collide and Rhyperior goes back, while Grotle "swallows" Energy Ball and gets infused by a green aura. Dawn thinks it might be good for her Contests to use this in a similar fashion. Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker, but Grotle's Rock Climb, which pushes Rhyperior away, while also evading the attack. Rhyperior stops Grotle from pushing by binding its tail to the ground. Palmer admits he never had an opponent like that, so orders Rhyperior to use Rock Wrecker, which gets Grotle put down, defeated. Barry knew his dad can't be defeated that easily, but he, Brock and Dawn notice Ash is not sad at all. Palmer admits the Energy Ball swallowing was unexpected, but still, he presents Ash with the Battle Trophy. Barry tells that his dad cannot be defeated, which is how Dawn feels about her mom, as they raised their Pokémon with respect. Ash wonders how come Paul has his Pokémon so powerful, hearing those words. Barry hears a song and goes to get there, as he was supposed to be the one singing. Dawn tells Ash seeing Grotle swallowing the Energy Ball got her a new idea to show her Pokémon. Palmer arrives and asks Ash where should he challenge the next Gym Leader. Hearing how he has no idea, he advises Ash to go to Sunyshore City, as his battling style can give the Gym Leader there "a shock". Sayer comes to Team Rocket and is pleased with all the business. He will give them the profit, saying they can buy a rocket with all the money, making them proud. Next day, Johanna asks of Brock, Ash and Piplup to watch over Dawn. They go, saying goodbye to Dawn's mom. Suddenly, Barry comes and has heard that they will go to Sunyshore City Gym. He promises that he will be there before they are and promises to meet them once more. Debuts Pokémon Rhyperior Ability Solid Rock Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Suicune *Battle Frontier is used as background music in the Japanese dub. *The preview of the next episode was narrated by Team Rocket. *On the last night of the Twinleaf festival, Barry sings Pokémon Ondo. **However, in the English dub, Barry sings a different song. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Gallery Palmer is back in town DP141 2.jpg Croagunk watches TV DP141 3.jpg Ash faces Rhyperior DP141 4.jpg Grotle stopped Sandstorm via Razor Leaf DP141 5.jpg Grotle and Rhyperior collide DP141 6.jpg Grotle is wrapped by a green aura DP141 7.jpg Rhyperior gets pushed by Rock Climb DP141 8.jpg Ash receives the Battle Trophy DP141 9.jpg Team Rocket got successful DP141 10.jpg Barry goes to report }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura